


Nothing To Lose But You -Three Days Grace: Sherlock Edition

by Ashasmewmew



Series: Music Explains My Emotions [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Almost losing one another, Close to almost dying, Fear, Feelings, Implied but not really mentioned, Pain, Rough Night, Singing, Three Days Grace, Three Days Grace: Nothing To Lose But You, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashasmewmew/pseuds/Ashasmewmew
Summary: Sherlock and John escape death again one night after a difficult case, they try to come to terms with their waring emotions. It comes in the form of alcohol and singing.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Music Explains My Emotions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817740
Kudos: 5





	Nothing To Lose But You -Three Days Grace: Sherlock Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shatter Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700566) by [Loveismyrevolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveismyrevolution/pseuds/Loveismyrevolution). 



> Just a song prompt between Sherlock Homes and John Watson. I couldn’t help it. 
> 
> It's kind of a Johnlock, but it can also stand as just friendship. Take it as you want.
> 
> This was inspired by Loveismyrevolution from her work Shatter Me. I love the song incorporation and I just went along with it.

After a death defying night, Sherlock and John head back to Baker Street. Neither says anything but after removing their outerwear, both of them heading straight to the liquor. 

Drinking in silence, Sherlock is deep in his mind palace, and John decides he can’t stand it. He turns on the radio that they’ve never used. He sits back in his chair and takes a long drought. The music helps. It helps a lot.

Three bottles later, they’re both drunk. Sherlock is actively listening to the radio with John. Both of them feeling disorientate due to the case. They needed something to ground them. The music playing helped. They started singing along. Mumbling at first, then louder. They took turns and called dibs if they felt they wanted it. 

Then a song came, one that fit their situation too well. They sang their hearts out.

Sherlock started. He couldn’t hold it in anymore. His broken heart. His joy of John being alive, at his loss.

**I stay up every night  
I should've thought twice when I put our lives on the line  
I'm a mess  
You're the only hope that I hold inside  
The self-destruction, the damage I've done  
You're the reason I'm still alive  
And I lose it everyday inside of my head  
I don't know if I'll be alright  
I wanna leave it all behind  
I've got nothing to lose  
I've got nothing to lose but you  
Nothing to lose but you  
I know that I can't undo  
The self-destruction, the damage I've done  
I've got nothing to lose but you**

John took the next verse, stealing the spotlight. Needing to release his feelings one way or another.

**Take a step, I will follow  
Til the end of the earth  
Through the best and the worst  
Cause you know all my secrets  
All my demons and you keep 'em in check  
And I lose it everyday inside of my head  
I don't know if I'll be alright  
I wanna leave it all behind  
I've got nothing to lose  
I've got nothing to lose but you  
Nothing to lose but you  
I know that I can't undo  
The self-destruction, the damage I've done  
I've got nothing to lose but you  
And I lose it everyday inside of my head  
I don't know if I'll be alright  
Cause if I didn't have you, I'd be better off dead  
You're the reason I'm still alive**

Both of them sang the next verse, unaware of the feelings of the person across from them. How true this song held for them. They haven’t glanced at each other since the song started.

**I've got nothing to lose but you  
Nothing to lose but you  
I know that I can't undo  
The self-destruction, the damage I've done  
I've got nothing to lose but you  
And I lose it everyday inside of my head  
I don't know if I'll be alright  
Cause if I didn't have you, I'd be better off dead  
You're the reason I'm still alive**

They look at each other, with tears in eyes, and understanding dawns both at the same time. That it’s mutual. Hands reach out as the last verse begins.

**I've got nothing to lose but you**

**Author's Note:**

> Link to song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=URRPGpxsGOg


End file.
